vmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Dufuse
Dr. Oscar Point-Dexter Dufuse is a scientist and an agent of terrorist organization S.O.I.F.C. He is one of Michael Vangelato's arch nemisis until 2006. =His Origins= He was once a nerdy person from New England. His name was Oscar, while his older brother's name was Michael. He worked with his brother to make many, many crazy inventions. He eventually found out about the organization S.O.I.F.C and the Dufuse family’s involvements. Their father and mother cruelly mistreated them, when two corrupt policemen came and killed their beloved pet dog. Michael was killed after their home town was invaded by gangs. Oscar destroyed the town with a missile. Thus, science would be his only mistress and insanity and loneliness would be his only companion. =History/Rivalry with Michael Vangelatos= At the end of the episode “The Toyans”, Dr. Dufuse made a cameo appearance for the first time. He appeared in Michael's first "Previously on the Michael and John Chronoclies" segments saying "Soon, the world will tremble at the mere mention of the name Dr. Dufuse!" He came up again in a cameo appearance of the episode “Carrionietes”, were he was responsible for the Carrionete invasion. Saying he will face Michael once and for all. Dr. Dufuse came up yet again in the episode “Dr.Dufuse”. He was using a robot to try and destroy Michael and take over the world. Luckily, Michael was able to defeat him easily by growing to the robot's size and destroying it. Dr. Dufuse fights John and defeates him, then escapes. Dr. Dufuse makes a cameo appearance with the Dufuse family and the leader of the Organization, talking about what to do with Michael and John. He again showed up in “Attack on Menace Lane”, were he arrives and kills Auric Fieldman after failing to kill Michael. Dr. Dufuse is also featured in a video game, were he is a attacked by the betrayed hired group of Manians."Not even Sims can escape the wrath of... DOCTOR DUFUSE!" In “ The fall of S.O.I.F.C”, Michael and John enter the base and kill of the leader of the organazation . He showed up at the end of the assault to taunt Michael. Michael attempted to guess Dr. Dufuse's secret identity. Michael incorrectly guessed that Dr. Dufuse was really Lady Gaga. After being knocked over by Michael, Dr. Dufuse takes out a device in order to take down Michael and John once and for all. He activates it as the episode ends on a "To be continued." In the next episode “Hyper time Crisis”, Michael and Mikey swap roles so that Michael is Dr. Dufuse and Mikey must fix everything. Dr. dufuse explains that he's accidently caused a reality shift and Michael says that he might cause a paradox in the universe. The Hyper-Time being is broken free of his prison and uses his influence over Dr. Mikufuse to destroy the world. What follows is many random clips showing the world getting mixed up with other dimensions, such as a dimension of teddy bears, a dimension where Justin Bieber plays Dr. Dufuse and Michael Jackson must save the world. Dr. Mikufuse declares war on the United Nation and a battle starts in downtown Manhattan. The Hyper-Time being is thrown into space by Dr. Mikufuse. At the end of the episode, all the Dr. Dufuse’s fight each other and decide to team up and destroy the world, just then, the team of people comes in and beats up Dr. Dufuse (who is finally back to his original self), thus saving Michael. At the end of the episode “Black Lantern-Michael Crisis”, Dr. Dufuse starts bragging that his Orbital Death Ray is now complete. He calls Michael to make demands only to find a mechanical-Michael in his place (Foreshadowing, much?). =Powers and Abilities= Genius-level Intellect: Doctor Dufuses's most dangerous weapon is his genius-level intellect. He has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working Hyper-time device (be noted that he utilized it from Lord Venro and other devices) and many types of robots. A common type of robot used is the S.O.I.F.C.-roids Highly Influential Connections: As part of the terrorist-organization S.O.I.F.C., Doctor Dufuse has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware. Also has command of conventional military, terrorist, & gangster forces, and is very wealthy. Diplomatic Immunity: Doctor Dufuse often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips. Politics: '''He is skilled in politics. '''Multi-Linguial: '''Dufuse could speak several languages. '''Hand-to-Hand Combantant (Basic): While paling in comparison to most fighters, he often uses his scientific abilities to cheat. He even beat John and kept up with Michael in a lengthy battle. Equipment in clothing: His clothes usually have devices in them *· Video Communicator: Built into his various clothes is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. *· Electric Shock: The outer surface of his vest can generate a massive electric shock on command. *· Jet-Shoes: He has twin shoes that help him fly sometimes. *· Concussive Blasts: Concussive bolts of electrical force can be fired from the vest and make it look like it is fired from his hands, though sometimes he carries devices on his fingertips. *· Force-field: His best defense is the force-field generated by the vest, which has a maximum radius of six feet (and so can encompass others and send others flying); Dufuse cannot attack without lowering his force-field, and he can only use it for twelve minutes, or else he will suffocate. *· Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in his glasses (or goggles) allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night and heat vision and the ability to see invisible persons and sometimes in ultraviolet or low X-ray vision. (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). *· Recycling System: His clothes are sometimes self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater. *· Sensor Systems: Scanners help track whatever is in front of him. *· Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the vest to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. *· Revolver: Sometimes can keep a revolver inside his clothes, and can avoid detection by airplane scanners. *· Robotic arms: Can conceal robotic arms and numerous devices. |- style="height:31px;" | style="height:30px;padding-left:3px;"|Strength | style="height:30px;position:absolute;z-index:3;border-left:1px solid black;border-right:1px solid black;border-bottom:1px solid grey;"| |- style="height:31px;" | style="height:30px;padding-left:3px;"|Speed | style="height:30px;position:absolute;z-index:3;border-left:1px solid black;border-right:1px solid black;border-bottom:1px solid grey;"| |- style="height:31px;" | style="height:30px;padding-left:3px;"|Durability | style="height:30px;position:absolute;z-index:3;border-left:1px solid black;border-right:1px solid black;border-bottom:1px solid grey;"| |- style="height:31px;" | style="height:30px;padding-left:3px;padding-right:10px;"|Energy Projection | style="height:30px;position:absolute;z-index:3;border-left:1px solid black;border-right:1px solid black;border-bottom:1px solid grey;"| |- style="height:30px;" | style="height:30px;padding-left:3px;"|Fighting Skills | style="height:30px;position:absolute;z-index:3;border-left:1px solid black;border-right:1px solid black;border-bottom:1px solid black;"| |- style="height:0px;" |* Enchanced via concealed weapons | style="width:301px;height:0px;position:relative;text-align:left;"| |}